


Day 12 -- Snowball

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 -- Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/70356.html

James is not aware that a snowball fight has started until something wet and cold hits the back of his head and slides down into the collar of his cloak. He scoops up a handful of snow and spins around in one movement, but his quarry is gone, footprints turning into pawprints and the black tail disappearing behind a tree the only evidence left. He is revenged a moment later when another snowball disappears behind the tree with a wet splat and a muffled curse. Peter pops out from behind another tree and grins broadly before disappearing again.

Sirius takes this as an opportunity to run and makes a break for it, heading for the nearest door back into the castle, and James takes off after him. Sirius scoops up snow and hurls it as he runs, but he's still fast enough to reach the door first, though his aim isn't so good. Just as he reaches the door, though, it opens, and Sirius flies straight through, landing on an unfortunate Remus. Sirius still has a handful of packed snow, so James ducks behind a column and watches as, for a few seconds, Sirius makes no move to get up and Remus doesn't push him off. Then Sirius rolls to the side and stuffs the snowball down the front of Remus' robes, taking off with a grin and a cackle. In the second before his snowball connects with Sirius' head, James wonders at what can be seen in Sirius' smile.


End file.
